


Heated Grace

by Josh89



Series: NYC Grace [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Case Fic, Detectives, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Tobias ponders what Ruby is planning, and the team make more progress in their investigation of Jennifer Reynold's murder.





	Heated Grace

As the elevator slid to a stop on the Precinct’s Homicide floor, Tobias stepped out, nodding to Aaron as he walked over to his friend. “So, Miranda has managed to identify for us the type of weapon that was used to kill Jennifer Reynolds, what else have we got? And please, don’t tell me that the answer is absolutely nothing”  
Aaron grinned at his partner. “Eager to get this case solved, huh?”  
“Oh, you have no idea… But seriously, as long as we can get this case solved and the paperwork done before tomorrow night, then I’ll be very happy. I have a date tomorrow night. Now, time to stop messing around get to the heart of the matter. What have we got?”  
“I spoke with Harrison Burke as you suggested. He confirmed that Ms. Osborne was there from just before midnight until three this morning”.  
The blonde-haired detective nodded. “Well, that helps a little. What about security camera footage?”  
“Our techs are going over the footage from both Tivondra and the apartment building now. We should have results within the hour” Aaron replied calmly.  
Tobias nodded. “And what about Jason Gardner?”  
“Ruby is talking to his assistant, a woman by the name of Natasha Bedingfield, now. She’s trying to get an appointment so that we can speak with him as soon as possible”.  
Tobias considered his partner’s response. It was still odd that his ex-girlfriend hadn’t tried to flirt with him at least once over the past couple of hours, and he couldn’t help but wonder whether she was planning to spring some sort of ambush or something on him at the last possible second before he left the Precinct that night, but he was glad that she was actually focused on doing her job. “Good. Let me know as soon as she’s done, will you? The sooner the better”  
“Certainly. Oh, and I had unis do a canvas of the area where Jennifer Reynold’s body was found. I know the early time of her death makes it unlikely that anyone will have seen anything relevant to our investigation, but there’s always a possibility, right?”  
Tobias nodded, knowing his best friend was right. There was almost no chance that anyone would have seen anything relevant to their case at such an early hour of the day, but it still couldn’t hurt to check. “Good point. After all, if you talk to enough people, something usually shakes out. Let me know what turns up. I’m going to go talk to the Captain, let him know what we’ve got so far”.  
At the other man’s nod of acknowledgement, Tobias walked down the hall towards Captain Woods’ office. Knocking briskly at the door, he opened it before coughing quietly, causing the older man to glance up at him. “How can I help you, Detective?”  
“Do you have a moment, sir? I just wanted to update you on the Jennifer Reynolds case”  
Captain Woods leaned forwards in his chair. “What progress have you made so far?”  
“Well, sir, we’ve been able to identify the type of weapon that was used to kill her. It’s a small, stiletto-like, blade. According to Miranda’s lab report, we’re looking for a weapon thin enough to slip between the victim’s ribs and into the heart without leaving too much of a trace”.  
The older man nodded. “That’s a good start, Detective. What else have you got?”  
“We spoke with the victim’s roommate, a Ms. Karen Osborne, who worked the same shift at New York Presbyterian Hospital. She told us that Jennifer left work early last night, saying she had to stop by their apartment to pick something up, and then meet with a man by the name of Jason Gardner”.  
The Captain held up his hand, causing Tobias to pause. “Jason Gardner? As in the curator of the Gardner Gallery?” the man queried.  
Tobias nodded. “Yes, sir. The very same”  
“And have you spoken with Mr. Gardner yet?”  
“Ruby is talking to his assistant to arrange an appointment to speak with him as we speak”.  
“What’s Karen’s alibi for last night?”  
“She was drinking at Tivondra from just before midnight until three in the morning”  
“Confirmation?”  
“Her ex-boyfriend. Harrison Burke, a bartender at Tivondra. He confirms that she was there until three this morning. Our techs are going through the security camera footage for both Tivondra and the apartment building where Karen and Jennifer lived right now”.  
The Captain nodded. “One last question. Did anyone happen to see or hear anything that might be relevant to the case?”  
Tobias considered the question for a second. “It’s unlikely, given the early hour at which the murder was committed, but we have uniforms canvasing the area now. If someone saw or heard something relevant, we should know within the next couple of hours”.  
“Good work, Detective. Keep me informed”.  
The blonde nodded. “Of course, sir”  
“Will that be all, Detective?”  
“Yes, sir”  
“Then get back to work”  
Nodding to the Captain, Tobias stepped out of the office to rejoin his partner, closing the door behind him.


End file.
